elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vigilance
Vigilance is a canine companion that can be found most of his days at the Markarth Stables. Once there, you will see a man by the name of Banning. Talk to him, and you will have the option to buy the dog for 500 gold. You can also ask a few questions about Vigilance. History When talking to Banning, he mentions that he and his family have been training dogs for the Jarl (and for his own use). He also refers to the dog as a War-Dog, and rightfully so. He is from a litter of dogs that were bred for fighting and protecting, which is probably why he is known as a 'vigilant war-dog.' Banning may have been feeding him human flesh. Combat This dog is fast and agile, meaning he can track down enemies rather easily. However he inflicts very low damage on enemies. It also has the tendency to dart towards an enemy, and can be utilized as a meat-shield, if need be. Although, this can be annoying for melee or ranged specific players, as the dog may often get hit. Note that Vigilance has absolutely no armor rating and will go down rather fast to physical attacks. Like every other companion, Vigilance changes stance when the player draws his/her hands, weapons, or spells. Instead of drawing a weapon like other followers, though, Vigilance starts to snarl and lower his body, creating an 'intimidating' look. Vigilance will level with the player up to level 50 where he will have 500 hp, twice as much as Meeko and other Stray Dogs. Unfortunately due to a severe bug, his health is locked when you purchase him and even after using disable enable commands. One workaround is to force his health to 500 by using the console and typing "setav health 500" or simply waiting till you are level 50 before purchasing him. Notes *Vigilance is technically a mercenary, as you must pay the 500 fee each time you want him to re-join you. *Vigilance has the highest level cap of the dog followers. *If you command the dog to wait and then leave him for too long, he will return to Banning. *Cannot be a companion at the same time as you have Meeko. Bugs If you can't buy the dog again from Banning you must find his body and open your console (~) and click on his body-(it must show the code) then write in console (resurrect). If you can not find the body, Vigilance can also be resurrected by entering "Resurrect (0009a7ab)". He will be alive again but he will not be your follower. To let him be your follower again you must go to Markarth Stables and speak to Banning and buy the dog again. You can also try using setessential 0009a7aa making him just stand, when health runs out. When the battle is over, he will resurrect with low health. If Banning has been killed by the player during the quest The Taste of Death then there is no possibility to buy the dog. His help, Cedran, will only sell the horse but not the dog. It has yet to be tested if, by resurrecting Banning via console solves the problem. Fact is that his corpse vanishes when left rotting too long in Reachcliff Cave. * Confirmed (PC) method to obtain Vigilance after Banning's demise in Reachcliff Cave: 1 After wiping out the cannibals in the cave (if you choose to do so) and thus saving the priest's life, open the console and click on Banning so that his REF # displays. 2 Use the "Resurrect" command. ( Note: although the command will be saved, it wil appear that nothing has happened) 3 Return to the'' interior'' of Markarth Stables and use the "player.placeatme 0009A7A8" command to place Banning near your character. 4 Purchase/ Repurchace Vigilance. If placing Banning near the player character while outside the stables, Banning may return to fighting with you as if still in the previous cave (including his spectral wolf with him) causing the guards to take them both out, meaning you will have to do the process of bringing him to you over again. Be sure to place banning near you while inside the stable house, just to be safe There also seems to be a glitch where if you let Vigilance wait too long and go back to retrieve him you can buy him but he won't follow you. He can't even be found. But when you buy him off of Banning again, he will tell you that you already have an animal with you. Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Dogs